Intelligent automated assistant systems that perform functions in response to user requests are common in many contexts. Such systems may be used, for example, in navigation systems and customer service applications.
Conventional intelligent automated assistant systems are somewhat generic with respect to users. That is, the preferences of a new user are typically not known to the system during the initial exchanges. Knowledge of and ability to adapt to these preferences makes for a more pleasant user experience.